O K
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peter Pettigrew no hubiera traicionado a los Potter? Bajo esa premisa nace este one-short.


**Hacía tiempo que no escribía fics de Harry Potter y vuelvo con este desafío para el foro "****First Generation: The story before books" **que me ha tocado la vena sensible por el tema a tratar. La idea era escribir un What if? En el que se contara qué hubiera pasado si Peter nunca hubiera traicionado a los Potter, utilizando a Sirius Black, el Valle de Godric y la planta díctamo. ¡Ah! Y con un número de 1000 palabras justas. ¿El resultado? Éste.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de J. K. Rowling. Yo simplemente escribí ésto por aburrimiento y porque necesitaba emociones fuertes en mi vida.**

**Agradezco a Google Maps por enseñarme cierto pueblo de Gran Bretaña que ya veréis y que no conocía hasta ahora.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**O. K. **

_A los señores Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano._

_Se echa de menos el Valle de Godric casi tanto como a vosotros, capullos. La señora Cornamenta no quiere que me comunique tanto con vosotros, por miedo a que puedan interceptar la carta, pero es que sino hablo con alguien fuera de estas paredes me puedo volver loco. _

_Hoy es Halloween y me acuerdo de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. No hace tanto, pero… Miradnos ahora. Yo con un hijo que ya tiene poco más de un año y vosotros siendo personas adultas y responsables. Tú no, Canuto. _

_El señorito Bambie ya ha empezado a hablar. Le estoy enseñado a decir Travesura Realizada cuando mi señora esposa no mira. Que es cuando está en el baño, prácticamente. _

_Dumbledore apenas nos cuenta nada. Tememos cada vez que escuchamos jaleo fuera. No puedo revelaros dónde estamos, solo que es muy bonito… Y se parece a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hay mucho díctamo por aquí, seguro que hay muchos herbólogos cerca._

_Entre tantas malas noticias… La luz parece brillar en esta guerra. La señora Cornamenta está de nuevo embarazada. Esperamos que esta vez tenga una dulce cervatilla._

_Os echa de menos, el señor Cornamenta._

* * *

Sirius terminó de leer la carta. Hacía más de un mes que le había llegado y era la última noticia que tenía de su mejor amigo. Suspiró y la volvió a doblar. El pergamino ya tenía marcadas las dobleces y no le costó trabajo guardarla en un sobre. El invierno había llegado a Gran Bretaña y se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. La antigua mansión de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric, que había sido su hogar desde los dieciséis años, ahora se encontraba convertida en un cuartel de merodeadores. Remus y Peter pasaban allí todo el día, cuando no estaban al servicio de la Orden.

Caminó hasta el mueble bar y se sirvió una copa de lo más fuerte que había. Las distintas batallas se había estado sucediendo y todos estaban cansados. Menos ellos. Desde que no había tenido noticias de James ni de Lily, y Dumbledore callaba, cuando parecía que sabía más, se habían dedicado a investigar posibles refugios. Potter quería que lo supieran, sino no hubiera mencionado lo del díctamo. Y a eso se dedicaban cuando la Orden no daba nuevas misiones. Recorrer Gran Bretaña buscando díctamo.

El alcohol no fue suficiente, el vaso fue vaciado de una vez, mientras veía a Peter entrar en el salón.

—Lunático cree que ha dado con un nuevo lugar.

* * *

Maldiciendo la inoportunidad con la que Dumbledore había nacido, Sirius Black entraba en el despacho del directo de Hogwarts seguido de Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Era Navidad y el colegio estaba vacío. Ellos tres recién acababan de planear un nuevo lugar que recorrer, cuando les llegó el patronus del director, requería su ayuda para un tema "secreto": Seguro que debían de vigilar la posición de algún mortífago que se había visto recorriendo cierta zona de Londres. Siempre era la misma historia. La paciencia del perro se estaba agotando y las noticias sobre el ciervo no llegaban. Malas ideas se cruzaban por la mente de los tres, aunque ninguno se atrevía a formularlas en voz alta. No hacía falta. Llevaban tantos años juntos que posiblemente serían capaces de leerse el pensamiento.

La cara de malas pulgas del moreno llamó la atención del anciano profesor, quien se paseó por el despacho como si en lugar de alumnos, estuviera tratando con todo unos hombres. Aunque siguieran siendo como cuando todavía estaban cursando y se veían allí por haber hecho alguna travesura.

—No ponga esa cara, joven Black. Los he llamado para algo importante. —Con las manos a la espalda, Dumbledore cogió uno de los numerosos objetos que poblaban aquella sala y lo depositó encima de la mesa del despacho. A simple vista parecía un piedra cualquiera, un adorno. No podía ser tan sencillo. —Tenéis que ir con urgencia a Bourton on the Water. El translador ya mismo estará listo. Me alegro de que por primera vez hayáis sido puntuales.

—¿Qué se nos ha perdido allí?—La voz de Sirius denotaba lo molesto que estaba con todo aquello. Con tanto secretismo. ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que estaba aquel lugar? ¿Y por qué Lupin parecía tan sorprendido? Más de lo que correspondía a aquella circunstancia.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegues. — Su mirada se concentró en el translador que descansaba encima de la mesa, como si hubiera sido cosa suya, éste estuvo listo para poder transportar personas.

A la vez colocaron sus manos en la piedra y notaron como tiraban de sus ombligos a la misma vez. El viaje fue corto y cuando se quisieron dar cuentas estaban en el suelo de un extraño lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Sirius fue el primero en incorporarse. El manto de estrella era lo único que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

—Victoria Street. —La voz de Peter se escuchó tras él. Primero tranquila. La segunda vez que habló, sonó asustado. —¡Mirad allí!

El Black tuvo que girar sobre sí mismo. Allí en el cielo brillaba el maleficio Morsmordre. No hizo falta dar ninguna señal. Los tres salieron corriendo a la vez. El camino les llevaba a una zona alejada del centro de la ciudad. Zonas de bosques se extendían y pequeñas casitas poblaban el camino.

—Creo que Cornamenta y Lily podrían estar aquí—Remus sonó asfixiado por la carrera. Pero sentía que lo tenía que decir.

—¡¿Y lo dices ahora?!—Remus pudo confiar en que Sirius se transformó mientras hablaba.

El perro negro que era los adelantó sin esfuerzos, siguiendo el rastro del maleficio.

—¡Vamos, Colagusano!—El castaño apremió al chico que se quedaba atrás.

Nadie les había dicho a donde tenían que ir, pero el perro era rastreador. Que llegaran los otros dos simplemente era cuestión de tiempo. La casa, si podía tener esa denominación, se camuflaba con el entorno. Las hiedras caían a ambos lados de la puerta, y Sirius tuvo que apartarlas para entrar.

—¿James?

* * *

_Señores Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano._

_Gracias._

* * *

**N/A: Como pista para saber lo que ha pasado ahí, diré que busquéis en uno de los orígenes a la expresión O. K. **


End file.
